A Helping Hand
by D.E. Drabbles
Summary: "What are you doing out here late at night?" He quickly scoffed diverging the topic into a far more serious one. She hummed. "And what are you?" Finn snorted. "It won't hurt to at least ask for a little help, you know ?" The vampire offered almost playfully. A Finnceline drabble, anyone?


**I've been thinking. D.E. Drabbles sounds like the type of person who writes 'drabbles' and stuff right? Well, starting now, I'll start living up to your expectations.**

**...**

**Finn is 17 here. Italicized words outside dialogues are thoughts of the character, and italicized words inside dialogues are emphasized by the character as they speak. Okay? Hm? Okay.**

* * *

The moon was lit with a breath-taking glow. The night as calm as a giant fast asleep, regaining its rest for the days to come. It had been a long day, a long endearing adventure for the hero, human, Finn Mertens. He was walking silently, enjoying the quietness and the feeling of being alone. He often wondered why he would sometimes prefer being alone rather than to be with the enjoyable company of companionship. Perhaps it was because he got tired of such and maybe even afraid of false criticism by the other point of view. Or maybe because, he had thought that things would be better this way. He always preferred to do things mysteriously, yet he would always remember to at least give out a gentle and kind smile to the people whom he did heroic acts upon to at least let them know he was more than happy to help.

The young lad sat quietly by a shimmering river, the usual spot of where he would usually sit, at the same time, after doing the same things, everyday. Slowly, he took off his long sleeved blue top, a trademark clothing that he would usually be seen wearing; if one were to look closely however, splashes and stains of dark crimson would easily be spotted on the old tattered shirt. But, due the lights being dimmed, and because of the hour being late, he was safe. Not a soul saw of his aching wound. _This was my favorite shirt, too._ He quietly thought. Oh, the perks of being a hero indeed.

The wound impaled on the left side of his upper back was terribly swollen. It was scratched by sharp claws of a deadly beast he fought earlier, trying to defend a goblin who was wandering by itself. _At least I was able to save him._ He sheepishly tried to wash his back, hoping that he could at least do something to ease the pain, and wash off the blood, not wanting Jake to worry about him too much. He cupped the cold flowing water with his right hand, with an attempt to stroke the open area that was obviously out of his reach. He grunted, but tried again, failed, and tried once more keeping the pain all to himself. After several weak attempts, Finn the Human heaved a long heavy sigh. The least he could do was wash his soiled face, and hope that the cooling waters would make his mood a bit lighter. _Of all the places to scratch me, why here? At this particular part?_ He sniffled, and shyly tried once more, hoping that he could do a better job this time.

"_Need help_?"

A soft familiar voice whispered. Finn glanced at his left, but saw nothing. At his right, and still nothing. He then looked up, and only saw the lustrous stars and not the owner of the voice that caught his attention.

"Um, am I hearing things now?" He muttered splashing his hands out of the water.

The voice giggled. Wait, _giggled_? How delusional was he tonight, anyway? Voices don't just talk to you in the middle of the night. What's even more wrong, is that, no they absolutely do not offer help to someone who's a complete stranger sitting down like an old geezer by a river sheepishly trying to tend to his own wou- not unless, it was someone he knew.

"Marceline..." He murmured.

"Took ya long enough." The vampire commented showing herself to him.

"What are _you_ doing out here late at night?" He quickly scoffed diverging the topic into a far more serious one.

She hummed. "And what are you?"

Finn snorted.

"It won't hurt to at least ask for a little help, you know~?" She offered almost playfully.

He sighed, but knew she had a point."Thanks, Marcy."

Marceline gave a him a quick smile and took out a small towel that was in her pocket. She dipped it in the water, squeezed out the extra liquid, and began to gently dab the red wound. She made sure to at least suck an apple or two before going out, expecting this to happen. Hence, the small towel.

"Looks like it's worse than the others, huh?" She inquired doing her task as proper as she could.

"Others?" Finn asked not meeting her eyes.

"Pff, I see you here every night, man." Saying this jokingly, she dipped the towelette back, squeezed, and tended to the wound once more. "Tonight, I just thought you needed a hand." She said softly this time.

"I must've looked pathetic," He muttered half-jokingly.

_Pretty much the opposite, actually. _"Hmm. Well, you could say that."

Finn chuckled. He felt the stinging pain of his wound as Marceline wiped off the oozing blood that kept leaking. He knew she was trying her best to stop the wound from emitting any more; her gentle dabs, and her quiet blows to help ease the pain were felt by the wound bearer, making his lips curl into a soft smile. Rather than complimenting her nice handy work though, he chose to keep silent, and enjoy her presence with him instead; and to him, the wound wasn't something too critical. The silence was calm, and he liked it. He knew she was there, and he couldn't help but to feel happy. He wasn't alone tonight.

As if reading his mind, the vampire spoke. "You don't have to do this alone." She cooed, hoping not to aggravate the already worn out hero.

Finn hummed, not opening his mouth.

She finished wiping off the red crimson stains on his perplexed body. Washing off the blood off her hands, she bashfully ran her fingers through his soft shaggy blonde hair. Finn tensed, making Marceline chuckle.

"I've always wanted to do that," She admitted.

"Yeah, well, now you have, and you can stop now." Finn retorted shaking his head. "It tickles." He said under his breath.

She soon stopped and looked him straight in the eyes, trying to catch his blue pupils. "Every night, Finn. I see you here, every night." Her stern voice somehow making him feel guilt.

"It's not like it's a crime, isn't it?" He said chuckling.

Marceline sighed. "I'm not making jokes here, Finn. It kinda worries me, ya know? It's like, your not depending on us, when you know we're here more than happy to help." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Finn said nothing in return. He knew she, again, had a point. He wanted to make a joke out of it, saying that she was almost sounding like the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, but he didn't. He just allowed her words to sink in his stubborn scalp.

"Say _something_, at least." She said a little desperately.

A short pause. "I have you." He said grinning broadly, returning her gaze. "You _did_ say you were here, yesterday or something, right?" He added staring back at her intently.

Marceline's face grew hot, and she knew she was already wearing on a blush, but thanks to the lights being dimmed, he didn't seem to notice her flushed cheeks. "Well, I happen to be wandering out late at night, at almost the same exact hour, so yeah." She coughed.

Finn hummed, amused. "See? I got nothing to worry about." He said smugly with a genuine smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Finn chuckled, and wore his already torn shirt. He relaxed and sat down, stretching both his aching legs to prevent the pins and the needles to attack. Glanced at the girl beside him, and patted the soft grass indicating her to follow just as he did. "Let's at least pass the time." He suggested.

Marceline followed hesitantly. "Do you _even know_ what time it is?" She inquired.

"Uh, adventure time?" He replied sheepishly.

Marceline laughed, but she knew he was being honest. The vampire knew how young, and how innocent he still was. But, she couldn't help but to be amazed at how he's grown so far. "No, you idiot. It's like 1 AM or something." She said playfully punching his shoulder.

"Oh." Finn muttered, his cheeks reddening due to the embarrassment.

"Honestly."

"The night's pretty though," He said looking up, avoiding eye contact.

Marceline joined him, as she also gazed upon the shining lights above their heads. "Yeah, it always is." She said with a sigh. The night was always pretty; the endless sky and the beautiful stars that looked down upon them, staring as if they were guardians that would defend them at times of trouble. This was what she always saw. The only side of the 24 hour cycle that she could manage to stare at without being harmed.

"Hey uh, Marceline?" Finn shyly called out her name.

She stopped her thoughts to answer, "Yes?"

Finn coughed. "...Thanks..."

Her lips curved into a smile as she gently leaned against Finn's uninjured shoulder. "Don't mention it." She sighed happily.

Finn placed an arm around her, hoping to keep her warm. He didn't really know what else to tell her. Couldn't think about a good topic to fit the mood either. But, little did he know, that this was all that she needed. To feel his protective arms (or arm, rather) wrapped around her, as they both dozed off thinking about their own thoughts watching the starry night together.

"You know what I'm looking forward for tomorrow?" The vampire spoke probably thinking of some cheaply done joke.

"What?" He replied looking down at her.

"What tomorrow night's wound'll be."

"_Very Funny_, Marceline."

* * *

**Meh. It was corny. Also, I did this with an iPad so, I'm sorry if it's rushed or if there are errors. I just wanted to Finnceline XD forgive my sorry arse though**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**I'll be doing more fluffier stuff once I get my laptop back ;)**


End file.
